Hydrocarbons may be produced from wellbores drilled from the surface through a variety of producing and non-producing formations. The wellbore may be drilled substantially vertically or may be an offset well that is not vertical and has some amount of horizontal displacement from the surface entry point trajectory.
Electrical borehole imaging is an established well surveying technique. The image is obtained from microresistivity measurements and can be used to identify fractures and aid in completion design.